


Baby Girl

by dietplainlite



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Parenthood, Warstan, baby girl watson - Freeform, drinking buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221b Ficlet from the prompt "Bonding over baby Watson"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Girl

A twinge of guilt hits John as he takes his first gulp of Fuller’s.  It’ll be awhile before Mary can go out for a drink, since she’s breastfeeding.  Though he and Charlotte have had a few mum free outings, mostly Mary seizes those opportunities to sleep. 

Greg hands back John’s phone. “She looks like Mary. Good thing, that.” 

“Piss off,” John says.  “She actually looks a bit like my sister around the mouth.”

“She started smiling yet? I think that’s even better than when they start talking.”

“All the time.”

“How’s your other one handling it?”

“Other one?” John asks.  Greg gestures to his cheekbones.  “Oh, yeah. He’s great actually.  A little too eager to help at times. You know how he gets.”

“That’s good. Our oldest once tried to mail his little brother to China. My wife comes down, was gone for maybe five minutes, just as he’s taping up the box.  He told her it was okay because he’d used plenty of newspaper to cushion it.”

“The most we have to worry about is him taking her to crime scenes or letting her teeth on a frozen thumb or something.”

“At least you’ll have a self-proclaimed sociopath on hand when she starts dating,” Greg says.

“I think Mary and I’ll have it covered,” John says, and orders another beer.


End file.
